


【战山为王】囚心者 一

by superjunioraiy



Category: zsww, 战山为王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superjunioraiy/pseuds/superjunioraiy
Summary: 腿交指奸
Relationships: zsww - Relationship, 战山为王 - Relationship
Kudos: 35





	【战山为王】囚心者 一

01

第一场雪过后，战王府的庭院里积满了厚厚的一层雪，门前站立的男人看着天空，若有所思道

“这是我来的第几场初雪了”

前门传来哒哒的马蹄声，随从迎上门府，站成一排，恭恭敬敬地拱着手，随轿的公公抬起手，躬了躬身子

“战王爷，今天您该进宫了”

被唤作战王爷的人从府内走出，高大的身躯裹着厚绒毛的大衣，那双瑞凤眼看似温柔的盯着面前躬着身的公公

“是陛下让你们来接我的?”

“正是，陛下让小的亲自过来迎接战王爷，看来是极看重了战王爷，王爷快快随老臣去吧，让陛下等急了这可不好”

男人轻瞥了那人一眼，抬起脚走上轿子

“起轿”

走过皇宫弯弯绕绕的道路，来到了皇帝寝宫，庭院的梅花已经开了两三朵，点缀在苍白的庭院 给冷清的庭院添了几丝色彩，男人却是一眼也没看争相斗艳的花，直朝寝殿走去，推开紧闭的大门，落入眼中的是坐正在寝宫中央的皇帝

男人走上前，拱起手含着胸，清朗的声线打破了冷清的空气

“陛下，今日微臣没能准时赴约，还请陛下责罚”

正坐着的皇帝看到来人终于停下批阅奏折的手，抬头看向男人，少年脸上的阴郁散去，漾起一朵花

“战哥哥，你来啦”

肖战抬起身，退了礼仪，脸上也随少年笑起来，温柔得像冬天也开出了三月的春花

“陛下，臣来晚了，事情耽误了些”

“来了就好，有战哥哥陪着我，我就不怕了”

少年揣着暖手兜，一蹦一蹦的来到肖战身边

“肖战哥哥，我们去花园赏花吧!我小时候你最喜欢带我去赏花了”

少年笑盈盈的看着肖战，拉过他的手走向了御花园

虽是冬天，但从四面八方送来的名贵花种照样开得貌若美人，肖战觉得这一园的万种花也不如身边的人来得好看，肖战微微低头，看着挽着自己手的小皇帝，不过十七岁的年纪，长得比花还娇嫩，生得比仙还动人，肖战没见过仙子，但他笃定，王一博一定比天上的仙子还要好看

王一博挽着肖战的手，嘴边哈出的气凝成水珠散开，肖战看来就像仙子吐气，烟雾缭绕。小皇帝突然猛地一拉肖战的衣袖，喊到

“战哥哥!你看，我们一起种的花开了!”

肖战随着少年的手看去，那是去年秋猎，他俩一同狩猎时看到的小野花，见王一博看着欣喜便连根一同摘了待到御花园栽了去，没想到这野花在冬天也开得如此娇艳

“陛下喜欢的，定是最好的”

肖战说着这句话，却看到皇帝的耳根红得如同女孩子听了羞人的话，不禁嗤笑道

“真像个女孩子”

“我不是女孩子!”

肖战看着那人的脸因为生气鼓起的奶膘，想要伸手去捏捏，却突然想到两人的身份，迅速抽回手，尴尬的笑了笑

“走，我们去前面看看”

王一博似乎注意到了他的意图，扯过他的手，让男人温暖的手搭在自己的脸上

“是战哥哥，都可以的”

说完又是一个如花般的笑，看得肖战心都要化了，搭在少年脸上的手轻轻的捏了捏少年的脸颊肉，像是一摊包着水的羊皮袋，软乎乎的

两人玩了好一会才回到寝宫，肖战牵着他的手，少年的手未曾沾过雨露，嫩得和初生婴儿一般，肖战又想起自己还是少年年纪时带着还是小孩的小皇帝，也是如同这般握着手，那时候自己可喜欢这么握着他的手，小孩的手又白又嫩，那时候还有些肉，小小的肉手被自己握在掌心别说多可爱了。变成少年郎的小皇帝虽然褪去了小孩肉，但身上却嫩得和往常一样，吹弹可破的肌肤就连天底下最美丽的女子都比不上

王一博喜欢缠着肖战，从小是这样，长大了也还是这样。当上皇帝后，碍于身份不能时常见面，王一博见到肖战的日子越来越少，甚至半年可见的次数屈指可数，这可让他愁坏了，好想战哥哥啊

王一博从小体弱多病，特别是到了冬天，经常发热感冒轮流患着，于是乎，小皇帝脑瓜一转，想出了一个主意。战哥哥精通医术，不如就让他每年初雪开始进宫陪自己，就算生病也好照顾自己。于是乎，小皇帝便和肖战约法三章，敲定了主意。却不曾想，在通报此事时遭到了各家大臣的反对

“众位爱卿为何反对此事”

“陛下，那战王可是外家之子，怎可随意来去您的寝宫呢?这于理不合!”

“战王从小便陪伴朕一同长大，有什么心思，朕难道不懂吗?不用说了 此事就这么定下了，退朝”

小皇帝充耳不闻底下群臣的反对声，甩手退回寝宫

此约一约便到了三年后，小皇帝过完这次初雪，便要迎来成人年，十七岁的小皇帝每天都在期盼着这年的到来，因为战哥哥说，成年了要给他一个惊喜

02

今年的冬天格外的冷，王一博缩了缩脖子，走向屋内

“战哥哥，你在哪呀，好冷啊”

王一博踏着小碎步，循声找到在浴房沐的肖战，男人多年习剑，宽阔的臂膀搭在浴池边，饱满的胸肌刚好没入水中，一滴水珠从男人的喉间滴落水中，王一博看得移不开眼，痴痴的看着男人沐浴

“一博，过来”

肖战朝小皇帝招了招手，王一博乖巧的走过去，刚走到池边，肖战一个起身拉着他的手被人抱入了水中，跌落在自己怀里

“上面太冷，来和我一起”

王一博羞红了脸，因为在内房，他只着了一身纯白的亵衣，现在落入水中被浸湿，变得半透明，胸前的红樱也若隐若现，肖战看罢，便已是口干舌燥

“一博......”

低哑的嗓音听起来包含情欲，王一博听过便是红了脸颊，依偎在肖战怀中，饱满红润的嘴唇一开一合，勾着肖战的心弦

“是战哥哥，可以的”

看着王一博越说越低的头颅，肖战笑了笑，含住了那人的耳垂，引得怀里的人颤了颤身子，却把身子紧紧靠在肖战怀中，两人的胸膛腰身严丝合缝，肖战环住他的腰身轻声说到

“你还小，哥哥不碰你”

语毕，手却不安分的朝怀里人的亵裤摸去，一层层脱下，少年青涩粉嫩的性器颤巍巍得被肖战握在手里上下撸动

“唔，哥哥，啊”

不一会儿，浓浊的液体浮在水面，王一博喘着粗气被肖战放在浴池上，上半身趴在地面上，双腿垂在水中，少年饱满的臀肉直直展现在肖战眼前，臀缝中幽闭的小嘴若隐若现，肖战站起身，扶着自己早已涨得不行的性器撸了两把，前端滴下几滴清液

王一博微微撑着身子回过头，看着肖战的动作，有些紧张的咽了咽口水，夹紧了双腿。肖战看着他一系列动作，知道他是紧张了，便轻声安慰他

“别怕，我说了不会碰你”

“那，那哥哥这是......?”

肖战轻声笑了笑，伏在王一博身上，性器头部从腿根插进紧闭的腿缝中，柱头刚好抵在王一博的两个小巧的卵蛋中间

“用腿，就用腿帮哥哥射精好不好”

“唔，哥哥，好奇怪，啊啊”

说着，肖战便挺动下身，性器被紧闭的腿缝摩擦，柱头一下又一下磨过囊袋，娇嫩的皮肤被性器磨得发红，腿根的嫩肉糊满了湿哒哒的粘液，柱身似有似无的蹭过穴口，不少耻毛也跟着蹭过穴口，瘙痒感使得王一博不停的扭动腰臀部

“啪”的一声，听起来却是色情无比，只见肖战朝那白软的臀肉打了一掌，本就细嫩的臀肉泛起了淡淡的红

“别动”

“痒.....”

王一博耷拉着头，满是委屈的眼睛看着肖战

“哪儿痒”

“......”

过于羞耻的地方他不愿开口，肖战却是等着他开口一般，装作什么都不知道的看着他，王一博万般无奈下才开了口

“小，小穴痒.....你的毛总是刮过它，唔，好痒的”

肖战被他逗笑了，宠溺的看着他，手伸下去摸了一把腿间黏腻的体液，便来到被臀肉包围的穴口，借着体液的润滑插入一根指头

“唔，疼”

小穴比肖战想象得要紧，只是一根指头便是寸步难行，肖战又是一掌拍在泛红的臀肉上，饱满的臀肉荡出一道肉浪。穴口受到刺激而放松不少，肖战借机，又挤入一根指头，两指并入，一齐挤进深处

“啊——”

从未有人光顾的小穴紧的要命，但在肖战看来却是紧紧吃着自己的指头，不舍得放开，肠道又湿又热，手指很快就在穴道里抽插起来，噗嗤噗呲的抽插声传入王一博耳中，让人红了脸

“战哥哥，唔啊......”

手指摸到一个凸起的肉块，王一博尖叫一声，便不安的扭动腰身，呻吟声都拔高了一个度，肖战明白了这边是他的前列腺点，便用指头按压着肉块

“不，不要按那里，唔”

王一博快要被这致命的快感逼疯，手胡乱的抓着地面，就在快要射时，却被却被肖战按住马眼

“不准，哥哥我还没爽呢”

肖战撤出还埋在王一博体中的手指，掐着王一博精细的腰身，红着眼想要把身下人拆吞入腹一般

“一博，一博”

“战哥哥......”

本来清亮的嗓音却因为情事沙哑了不少，命根被人握在手中，想射却被人堵住射不了的感觉并不好受，只能晃着臀部缓解快感

肖战一手堵住王一博的精口，一手环着王一博的腰，挺动胯部，让自己的性器在娇嫩的腿缝中抽插，腿根的嫩肉一下一下的被摩擦，蹭过，火辣辣的疼痛却带来了不少快感，柱头每顶到囊袋都是极致的快感

“让，让我射，不行，不”

被长时间堵住的射精，性器有些肿大发紫，肖战有些心疼，却依旧没有要让他射精的样子，继续挺动下身，直到自己射了为止

“一博，如果哪一天我背叛了你，你会不会恨我”

“不会!战哥哥不会背叛我，就算背叛我也会站着你这边!”

肖战嗤笑一声，骂他傻，都要背叛他还要站在他这边，被人骗了怎么办，真是个傻小皇帝。

肖战放开堵着王一博射精的手，性器抖了抖，却射不出什么，王一博有些着急，气鼓鼓的看着肖战，那人却笑笑的看着他，亲了亲他因为生气而鼓起的奶膘，一把把人捞起，让人坐在池台上，正对着他，握着明显发肿的性器，上下撸动

“唔，啊，不，哥哥，要尿了”

王一博羞耻的靠着肖战怀里，不一会儿，一股一股的精液从精口流出，直到后来只能流出了些清液才结束

王一博脱力地躺在肖战怀里，细微的喘息声带动着两片唇瓣一开一合，肖战忍不住吻了上去，小皇帝温润的唇瓣被肖战吻得有些发肿，快喘不过气来，在肖战怀中微微挣扎。一会儿肖战才肯放过他

肖战环过王一博的腿窝，捞起人一把抱起来，光溜溜的小皇帝被人抱在怀中，不禁红了脸

“我可以自己走的......”

王一博:⁄(⁄⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄⁄)⁄

“你还走得了吗”

王一博动了动腿，却发现自己腿软的不像话，只能依偎在肖战怀里，乖乖让他把自己抱回去。白嫩的足尖触碰在地面上，王一博一个踉跄，又扑在肖战怀中

“这么喜欢哥哥抱着吗”

肖战笑着看着他，红扑扑的小脸卧在自己胸膛，怎么看都想欺负一把

“没，没有，我只是脚软了!”

说罢，推开肖战，作势躺下床上，用被褥盖过自己红透的脸，拍拍傍边空余的位置

“睡觉!”

“好，我的小皇帝”

肖战熄了灯也跟着上了床


End file.
